A liquid jetting device is a type of a device that jets a liquid such as an ink to an object such as paper. A liquid jetting device is included in, for example, a recording head in an inkjet printer. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-34138 discloses an example of a conventional liquid jetting device. The conventional liquid jetting device has a plurality of nozzles, a plurality of pressure chambers that apply pressure to a liquid so that the liquid is jetted from the nozzles, a reservoir that stores the liquid, and a common liquid chamber that stores the liquid to be supplied to each pressure chamber. The reservoir communicates with the common liquid chamber, the common liquid chamber communicates with the plurality of pressure chambers, and the plurality of pressure chambers communicate with the plurality of nozzles in one-to-one correspondence. The liquid is supplied from the reservoir to the common liquid chamber and then supplied from the common liquid chamber to each pressure chamber. Each pressure chamber stores a liquid and applies pressure to the liquid by a pressure generating means such as a piezoelectric film to jet the liquid from the nozzle. The common liquid chamber has a supply hole through which a liquid is supplied, and also has a plurality of outflow holes through which the liquid flows out. The liquid is supplied from the reservoir through the supply hole to the common liquid chamber, after which the liquid is supplied from the common liquid chamber through the flow-out holes to the pressure chambers.